


Erwin Smith's Birthday Surprise

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: 10/14, Fanfiction, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, erwin smiths birthday, my writing, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: It was Erwins birthday!! What better way to celebrate it by throwing him a surprise party?!





	Erwin Smith's Birthday Surprise

It was commander Erwins birthday today. Maria, Armin, and Eren were planning a surprise party for him. He needed it since all he did was spend all his days without an ounce of rest working on paper work and trying to figure out the best way to get rid of the titan threat with coordinated expeditions beyond the walls. This would be perfect for him since, he never seems to get enough free time to himself. 

"Okay guys, here's the plan. One of you will need to keep the commander busy while either me or Armin or me and Eren get the party set up for him. He really needs this, seriously. Haven't you seen how he just stays in his office. With no rest at all. I don't even think he rests."

Armin and Eren sat there listening to her as she talked about how the commander was working too hard each and every day, not thinking about how this is affecting his daily life and health. Armin finally spoke to say something once you were finished talking about how you three were going to handle the surprise party(he's not a rude boy, he's very respectful and smart). 

"Well, I think Eren should go with you Maria. You two can set up the party with the others while I try and keep Commander Erwin occupied. I'm better at these kinds of things. You guys handle the surprise party and the setting up the tables, decorations, cakes, etc."

All of you nodded at each other throwing your hands up into the air Maria high fived Eren then Armin. "Alright team, let's get Operation Erwins surprise party has officially started!" She said as they both got up and went to their places to get their plan under way. Maria and Eren went to the mess hall to get ready to get it ready for the party. Maria went into the kitchen and put on an apron, taking out the bowls, whisk, and wooden spoon. As well as the frosting and cake batter. You reached into the cabinets and pulled out the Red Velvet batter for the cake and the vanilla whipped cream for the frosting. 'I'm sure he'll enjoy the frosting more then the cake. That's just like the commander.' She thought to herself as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. 

Eren was walking around the benches; setting everything up the best he could. He placed down the plates, knifes, forks, spoons, and napkins on each one of the tables. The other cadets helped him out by setting up the decorations around the mess hall and some of them set up a ladder with a big sheet filled with confetti. So they can release it when the birthday boy comes into the mess hall when he gets surprised.

~~Time skip~~

Maria managed to finish making the cake for Erwin. She let it cool for a few minutes before she started adding the frosting to it. She reached into the cabinet and took out some sprinkles. Blue was the color she picked(it matches his eyes) so, it would be perfect for the cake. She then placed the cake on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator to make sure it stays together. She'll take it out once the birthday guest comes into the mess hall at the right moment. Eren as well as the other cadets had finished up the decorations and the setting of the tables. They were just about to relax till they heard Armin talking to Erwin in one of the hallways nearby Levis office. 

"Everyone, scatter to your positions! Someone stand near the torches and turn them off once you get to your spots. Eren, to me!" He nodded as he walked over to you quickly, pulling you into a hug and kissing you on the neck. She giggled as she lightly pushed him away after returning the hug and kiss. "Heh heh Eren!~ Not now babe. Afterwards alright?" Maria told him as he gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, ruffling his chocolate brown hair. "Yeah, I know I know. I just wanted to do this before I forget~"

As Maria and Eren were sweet talking each other they heard Jean yell making them jump in surprise. "Hey, lovebirds! The guest of honor is almost here! Save that for later! Everyone else, get in position!!" Maria and Eren both blushed as they got ready, Maria reaching for the number shaped birthday candles. A number 4 and 5(since he's in his late 40's according to the AoT Amino section on the app so, 45 is a good age). The lights got turned off and everyone waited with baited breath. 

When they heard the doors open and Armin with Erwin following him entered the mess hall, the lights were turned on as confetti started falling from the ceiling, Erwin had to ajust his eyes to the sudden brightness that came upon him. He was taken out of his confused state when he heard the word "SURPRISE!!" coming to his ears. He opened his eyes, mouth agape as he saw the multiple colors of confetti fall down in front of him and around him.

"What's all this then? Arlet? Did you do this?" Armin nodded and saluted before he answered his commander. "Sir! Not just me but Maria and Eren helped set up this party for you! As well as the other cadets, sir!" He told him with a smile. Erwin then nodded as he walked over to one of the nearby tables and sat. Maria, with Eren following behind her like a small puppy brought him his cake and his birthday hat. Eren placed the piece of cake he cut in front of his commander and saluted before he walked away to cut up the rest of the cake to give to the other cadets in the mess hall.

Maria then walked over to her commander and hugged him gently. "Happy birthday Commander Erwin. I hope you have a good one this year~" She said with a smile, saluting as she went to go and help Eren feed the other guests and to get herself something to drink as well as a piece of cake.

Erwin looked at her small form as she walked away and smiled before blowing out a small candle on the piece of cake in front of him before he started eating it. 'I am truly blessed, with cadets like Maria, Eren, and Armin. This was a wonderful surprise.' He said in his thoughts as he smiled after eating another bite of his cake till the party was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please favorite, bookmark, and add kudos~
> 
> AoT(c) attack on titan; shingeki no kyojin; snk; hajime isayama  
writing, Maria Bonavarious(c) me


End file.
